omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Undertakers (Deadman Wonderland)
The Undertakers are a unit that feature in Deadman Wonderland. History The Undertakers (墓守, Andāteikā) were a special force created by Tsunenaga Tamaki for use against the Deadmen. This came shortly after the construction of Deadman Wonderland where the top part of the facility was used for ordinary criminals. However, those special humans that had been infected with the Nameless Worm were instead segregated deep underground in G-Block where they were forced to battle one another as part of the gladiatorial Carnival Corpse. To combat the Deadman, Tamaki developed the Worm Eater technology that nullified the Branch of Sin allowing them to combat the prisoners. As such, they became known as the Anti-Deadmen Corps At some point, Azuma Genkaku who headed the Undertakers was responsible for killing Nagi Kengamine's wife and her unborn child. In the aftermath, this left Nagi falling into grief and insanity where in his rage he massacred 22 of the Undertakers. Since that time, Genkaku had made numerous attempts to get Nagi to join their ranks. During the attempted escape by Scar Chain, the Undertakers were deployed in order to put down the uprising which the people in charge of Deadman Wonderland had been aware of due to a spy in the groups ranks. Hibana was stationed at the control center operating the elevator to the surface where she was defeated by Nagi. However, the Scar Chain group that were making the attempt to escape were nearly annihilated before being ordered to retreat. Afterwards, the group took the captured Nagi to their headquarters in order to force the Scar Chain to attempt a rescue of him. Overview Undertakers consisted were normal human prisoners that resided within the Deadman Wonderland. Such individuals were considered the worst criminals incarcerated in the prison. Those that survived within the facility were taken to a special correctional program that conditioned them so that they had any compassion and morality purged from their minds. Such a process was designed to turn these prisoners into the personal police force of Takami. All members of this unit were equipped with the Worm Eater technology that allowed them to nullify the Branch of Sin virus within the blood of the Deadmen. This operated by instantly oxidizing the Nameless Worm that resided within the blood making it harmless and thus useless as a form of attack. Such machines were embedded in objects ranging from jewelry to weapons where they nearly made their users invincible to the Deadmen. Whilst ordinary Branch of Sin attacks were dissipated, those that were projected at the speed of sound and broke the sound barrier were unaffected by the Worm Eater. In addition, attacks that destroyed the Worm Eater equipment through physical force were also another means of circumventing its effect on a Branch of Sin. The ordinary foot soldiers from their ranks wore a complete white armor and helmets that masked their faces. These individuals were often armed with bladed weapons that contained the Worm Eater equipment and also projectile weapons. Members *'Azuma Genkaku' : *'Mōzuri Gazuchi' : *'Shinagawa Dōkoku' : *'Hibana Daida' : Appearances *''Deadman Wonderland'': External Links *Deadman Wonderland Wiki Entry Category:Organizations Category:Deadman Wonderland